Sai dkk mencari Cinta
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Sai pemuda cekep nan polos ato bego, ya? bersama ketiga temennya Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji mencari arti cinta sejati! Ceileh... Pairing : SaiSaku, SasuHina, NaruIno dan NejiTen kemungkinan jadi HanaNejiTen tergantung pembaca
1. Sai Cinta Itu Buta

**Rated : K+**

**Indonesian**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**SaixSakura, NarutoxIno, SasukexNeji, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer : Hiks... Masashi Kishimoto-sensei~~~ Teganya kau!!!!!**

**Summary : Sai pemuda cekep nan polos (ato begi, ya?) bersama ketiga temennya Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji mencari arti cinta sejati!!! (Ceileh...)**

**1. Sai...**

**CINTA ITU BUTA!!!**

"Selamat pagi, kak".

Cowok putih, memakai kacamata dan memunculkan kharisma yang sedang bersender di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku itu menoleh sedikit dan mendapati dua gadis kecil sedang menyapanya. "Pagi juga". Jawabnya dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Kedua gadis itu langsung mencair bSaitu melihat senyum manis dari kakak kelasnya itu. Setelah agak jauh mereka bicara-hampir-berteriak.

"Liat engga' tadi dia senyum????"

"Iya! Dia pasti senyum ke gue!"

"Pede amat lu???!!! Gue kale!!!"

"Gue kok!"

"Gue!!!"

Cowok itu Cuma bisa senyum melihat kedua gadis itu dari kejauhan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Eits! Dia bukan lagi tebar pesona lho (walo pesonanya ketebar sendiri sih) tapi dia lagi nungguin temen-temennya.

"Gila lu, dasar manusia berdosa. Udah berapa cewek yang lu buat kaya' gitu". Celetuk seorang cowok cakep yang berambut panjang nyang tiba-tiba dateng nyamperin sii Sai. "Neji? Mana Naruto ma Sasuke?".

"Naruto makan dan Sasuke lagi meditasi di atap sekolah, biasa". Jawab Neji mengambil buku yang sedang di baca cowok kacamata itu. "Sai! Gile lu! Sejak kapan lu baca ginian? 'Gejala-gejala cinta'? Sakit lu????".

"Gitu deh, hehehe... Engga' kali, ntu buku adek gue kok... Karena buku gue abis, jadi gue cibat aja yang ada di kamarnya". Kata Sai sambil cengengesan. "Lu punya adek??? Kok gue bertemen ama lu dua setengah taon kaga' tau lu punya adek???".

"...... Karena adek gue.... Udah deh, lupain aja....". Sai memalingkan wajahnya. "Oooh, ga' apa-apa kalo engga' mau cerita... ". Keheningan menghinggapi mereka. Bukan keheningan yang mencekik namun malah keheningan yang nyaman. Sai tetap melanjutkan bacaannya sedangkan Neji kembali menatap langit yang biru. "Wah, cerah banget! Aku jadi malas ngapa-ngapain". Tiba-tiba Neji memecah keheningan. "Kalo gitu jangan ngapa-ngapain". Timpal Sai, Neji menatap Sai, "ide yang bagus". Sergahnya ceria.

"Wow". Gumam Sai pelan. "Kenapa?". Tanya Neji. "Liat ni, di buku ini dibilang 'ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta : gemeteran, lutut lemas, dada berdetak cepat, suara tercekat, keringat dingin, temperatur yang panas-dingin, ketika di dekat si 'dia' tanpa sadar menahan napas, merinding ketika mendengar suara si 'dia', susah berkedip dan merasa bodoh'. Lucu banget ya! Kalo gitu kaya'nya gue belum pernah jatuh cinta, deh!". Katanya dengan riang. "Tau' ya Gi, buku kaya' gitu sih susah dipercaya. Lagipula definisi cinta itukan beda-beda". Tambah Neji. Sai cuma menaikkan pundaknya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Woi, kalian berdua!! Lebih baik kalian pergi, deh, dari pohon itu!". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari..... atas? "Woi, stres! Udah meditasinya? Dapat ilham apaan lo?". Neji menyadari teman sinisnya yang ada di atas atap. "Gue dapat ilham kalo bentar lagi bakal ada hujan lebat yang bisa nenggelamin lo-lo pada!".

"Ya, dan bentar lagi lo pasti nyuruh kita buat kapal besar di atas bukit". Sai berkomentar sinis. "Sebenarnya gue pengen nyuruh lo buat kapalnya di atas sini aja... tapi kalo lo memaksa.....". Sasuke tersenyum dengan gaya andalannya. Kalo Sai punya senyum penuh kharisma, si Sasuke punya senyum penuh misteri. Saingan gitu.

"Weiks! Man, kita sebenernya lagi dimana sih? Zaman Nabi Nuh?". Neji mengomentari merasa bahwa bila tidak dihentikan perang mereka akan terus berlanjut. "Euy! Turun lo! Katanya hari ini mau latian!". Tiba-tiba datanglah manusia tak diundang (jeng-jeng)..... Naruto!!!! "Gue udah bolos latian basket buat latian kita tau! Jangan sia-siain pengorbanan gue dong!".

"Emank lo aja! Gue juga bolos pertemuan para pecinta sains hari ini". Neji mengucapkan perlawanan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gue ngga' bilangin elo, gue negur si stres yang ada di sono no". Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Sasuke. "Udahlah guys, gue juga bolos rapat Osis, kok. Gue biasa aja, tuh". Sai menengahi.

"Alah, lo sih emank doyan bolos rapat... Datang rapat juga Cuma diem ato ngga' ngasih kode ke Ino". Sasuke mencibir. "Dari pada elo! Udah ngga' ngorbanin apa-apa, telat lagi! Turun lo". Sasuke mengerang malas. "Gue kan udah ngorbanin waktu tidur siang gue yang berharga". Gerutunya sembari 'turun' dari atas atap.

Sasuke meloncat dari lantai tiga dengan entengnya sementara Naruto udah mau pingsan karena aksi ekstrim sohibnya itu. "Ngga' ada yang patah?". Neji bertanya setengah bercanda. "WOI, ELU MANUSIA STRES!!!! LO MAU MATI YA???!!!". Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil memegang jantungnya yang masih berdetak keras. "Ck, lo khawatiran amat sih, nyokap gue aja kaga' teriak-teriak ngeliat gue ngeloncat dari atas kamar gue (kamar Sasuke ada di lantai 5, biasa anak orang kaya)".

"YA IYALAH BEGO'!!! NYOKAP ELO AJA PINGSAN!!". Naruto berteriak masih histeris. "Tapi ngga' teriak". Sergah Sasuke. "Jantung gue! Jantung!!!". Sahut Naruto dramatis. "Untung elu bukan anak gue! Kalo sampe elu anak gue bisa stroke gue tiap hari ngadepin elu!". Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "siapa juga yang mau jadi anak raja bokep".

"Ape lu kate?". Naruto memicingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Bokep! Bokep lo bilang!!??". Naruto kembali berteriak histeris. "emang apa salahnya jadi bokep, haaah!!!???". Naruto berteriak sembari membelalakan matanya. "Anu, maaf... Bukannya di saat Sasuke bilang lo bokep lo seharusnya ngelak, bukan malahan teriak dengan penuh kebanggaan kalo tidak ada salahnya menjadi bokep?".Neji memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Udah, ah... elu berdua ngobrol serasa dunia milik berdua aja... kita di cuekin deh (dia ngambek)". Sai berjalan mendahului mereka, "Gi! Elu salah paham!!!!". Naruto berlari mengejar Sai. "Gue heran, gayanya si Naruto kaya' suami kepergok istrinya lagi pacaran ma simpanannya aja, ya". Neji memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. "Jangan-jangan......".

"Apa?". Sasuke bertanya ketus. "Kalian bertiga berada di hubungan cinta sSaitiga, ya?????". Neji bertanya sambil menggoda Sasuke. "APA???!!!! AMIT-AMIT!!!!!". Sasuke menjerit jijk. "Apaan sih lo, Lang! Teriak-teriak kaya' cewek ngeliat kita (cowok cakep) aja". Sai menatap Sasuke dan Neji yang tertinggal di belakang. "Enak aja lo samain gue sama cewek-cewek norak itu". Sasuke mencibir.

"Woi, lo-lo pada!!! Ayo! Lama amat sih jalannya!". Naruto yang udah memimpin berteriak kepada teman-temannya yang ketinggalan dibelakang.

Olimpiade mode : switch on

Dramatical mode : switch on

(Dibacakan seperti pembawa acara sepak bola membawakan pertandingan) Ternyata Naruto memimpin perjalanan,pemirsa, dan langsung di kejar oleh Sasuke si manusia super ("jangan buat nama yang aneh-aneh ke gue!!! /////") yang baru saja menyangkal sebutan yang telah saya siapkan untuknya pemirsa. Dan di belakangnya tampak Sai yang ikut berlari mengejar kedua temannya. Namun ternyata pemirsa, Neji cuma berjalan santai, sangking santainya dia sempet-sempetnya ngebaca buku 'kumpulan rumus fisika dan matematika tingkat dunia' dan sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Dan kembali lagi ke Naruto yang telah mengejar Sasuke pemirsa. Yak, Naruto memimpin tapi Sasuke tak mau kalah dan terus berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai wajahnya berubah menjadi biru.

Sai mulai kelelahan namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Yak, tiba-tiba ia membungkuk dan melepaskan sepatunya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan ia mengacungkan sepatunya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya kepada dua temannya dan....

**BLETAK!!!!!**

**GOL!!!!** (Sai berlutut sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan efek slow motion dan dengan iringan lagu 'we are the champion' sebagai sound effect)

Olimpiade mode : switch off

Dramatical mode : switch off

"Woi! Sembarangan aja lo lempar-lempar! Lo kata kita apaan di lempar-lempar???!!!!". Sasuke menyemprot Sai yang sambil memegangi kepalanya._ 'Kita? Lo aja kali...' _Batin Naruto dan Neji.

"Sori, sori, elu kebawa-bawa amat sii!!! Buku gue ketinggalan di bawah po'on tadi!!! Tungguin gue, yee!!!!". Dengan itu, cowok cakep itupun pergi meninggalkan ketiga soatnya....

"Dasar geblek!". Teriak Sasuke sedangkan Naruto dan Neji hanya senyum-senyum geli.

Sementara itu, cowok kita nyang cakep ini berlari-lari bak artis India, Sai telah menemukan buku 'gejala-gejala cinta' punya adeknya, bukannya illfeel, eh, cewek-cewek malah ngeliat dia dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kyaaaahh!!!! Sai keren banget!!!"

"Iyyyaaah!!! Apalagi lari-lari kaya' gitu!!!"

"OMG!!! KISS ME Sai-sama!!!!"

"Nikahi aku!!!!"

Dan blablabla..............

Sai yang telah terbiasa melewati mereka tanpa mengindahkannya. Tiba-tiba....

**BRAAAKKK!!!!!**

"ADUUHH!!!". Sai menabrak seseorang dan ia jatuh terjengkal. "Sakit~~". Sai menambahkan lagi. Sai memegang kepalanya dan berdiri, ia melihat di depannya ada seorang gadis dengan posisi yang hampir sama dengan posisinya tadi, ternyata yang menabrak Sai tadi adalah gadis berambut pink ini.

"Hei, kamu ngga' pa-pa?". Tanya Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya bak seorang pangeran.

Namun, o lala! Ternyata cewek itu bukan fangirl-nya si Sai. Dia menatap Sai tajam dan menepis tangan Sai. Cewek itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sai dengan menatapnya tajam. Sai terpojok di antara dinding dan si cewek. Dan....

**BRUUUAAAKKK**

Cewek berambut pink itu meninju dinding tepat di sebelah kepala Sai sampa dindingnya retak. "Gue-lagi-kesel!". Katanya tajam dan penuh penekanan. "Dan-elo-ngebuat-gue-tambah-bete!". Sai menelan ludahnya. "Karena-itu....". Sai tanpa sadar mengangguk-angguk, menanti kata-kata lain yang akan keluar dari bibir cewek yang imut ini.

Wait... Imut?

"PERGI LO DARI HADAPAN GUE!!!!!!!". Cewek itu berteriak dengan keras.

Sai cuma bengong.

Cewek itu menatap Sai tajam. "SEKARANG!!!!!".

Dan dengan itu Sai pergi.....

"Woi! Dari mana aja sih lo! Lama amat!". Sahut cowok berambut pirang yang alias Naruto kepada cowok hitam berkacamata alias Sai. "........". Sai cuma bengong. "Oy!". Sahut Naruto lagi, "......". Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa tuh anak?". Tanya Neji heran. "Woi! Gue sii idah tau kalo elo itu stres, tapi sekarang udah keterlaluan". Tanya cowok berambut ayam itu kepada sohibnya yang lagi bertampang super blo'on. "Ji, To, Ke (Maksudnya Neji, Naruto ma Sasuke), gue gemeteran, lutut gue lemes, dada gue berdetak cepet, tadi suara gue tercekat, gue keringat dingin, temperatur gue panas-dingin, tadi gue tanpa sadar nahan napas, gue (sangat) merinding waktu denger suara dia, gue ngga' bisa ngedip ketika di deket dia dan gue merasa bodoh....".

Temen-temennya menatapnya... Semoga ini ngga' seperti yang mereka bayangkan......

"GUE JATOH CINTRONG MAN!!!!"

'Oh shit!', batin mereka bersamaan.

To Be Continued....

**Gimana? Maap, ini fanfict pertama saya.... jadi agak gimana gitu!**

**Review plizz!!!!**


	2. Sasuke 'Oh, shit'

**Makasih atas reviewnya!!!**

**Aku seneng bgt waktu ngeliat ada yang review... maklum, fanfict perdana!**

**Untuk Kentona Seizobarou, ucapan kamu persis banget sama ucapan adekku... Tapi dia bilang dia ngga' bakal mau baca kalo ada unsur Yaoi-nya ... hiks.... jadi aku mengubahnya jadi SasukexHinata, ga' papa lah.... toh sepupuan.... Untuk Nuri-chan (boleh kupanggil itu?) hehehehe, menurut aku kekuatan itu daya tarik Sakura. Dan Anastasya ato A-chan, makasih ya, aku jadi semangat untuk buat lagi!!! Arigatou! Anatatachi wa yoi desuka!!!**

**Disclaimer : Iya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Semuanya punya dirimu!!!!**

**2. Sasuke....**

**OH SHIT!!!!!**

Setelah mereka sampai di studio milik Naruto, Sai pun menceritakan semua seluk beluk kejadian barulah semuanya jelas.... "Elu kaga' jatuh cintrong bro!". Sahut Naruto, "jadi? Jatuh cinta?". Tanya Sai, Naruto menggeleng, "jatuh hati?". Tanya Sai lagi Naruto menggeleng lagi, "jatuh gila akan cintanya?". Naruto menggeleng makin keras.

"Jatuh..".

"Jatuh aja lo!!!!". Sasuke yang ngga' tahan dengan masalah jatuh-jatuhan ini mendorong Sai sampai beneran jatuh.

"Apaan sii Sas, elu sirik amat ama gue!". Sai memegang kepalanya. "Ngapain gue sirik ama orang bego' kaya' elu! Jelas-jelas elu tadi takut, bukannya jatuh cinta! Buku lo ntuh sesat!". Cowok berambut ayam itupun mulai memainkan bass sambil menceramahi Sai.

"Ngga'!!!! Gue jatuh cinta beneran! Gue aja masih gemetaran sampai sekarang!". Sergah Sai lagi. Temen-temennya cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Udahlah! Biarin aja dia seneng dulu, sekarang kita mesti latian buat pensi, tinggal sebulan lagi nih!". Neji menengahi tiba-tiba.

"Gimana mau pensi! Vokalis aja kaga' punya!". Naruto memukul-mukul drum-nya sembarangan. "Ah! Berisik tau!". Sasuke menutup telinganya. "Tau kok! Makanya gue pukul-pukulin! Biar berisik!".

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, "Auch! Sakit teme! Apa-apaan sih!". Naruto memegang kepalanya, "Dobe, jaga mulutmu". Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dan memukul drumnya keras-keras, "dan kelakuanmu!".

"Di antara kita yang cuma bisa jadi vokalis itu Naruto, tapi dia bersikeras mau jadi drumer". Neji menambahkan.

"Buu~~~~ Kenapa ngga' sii Sasuke aja? Suaranya kan ngga' jelek-jelek amat". Cowok berambut duren itu melemparkan stik drumnya ke arah Sasuke yang sukses ditangkap oleh Sasuke. "Naruto, kita telah membicarakan ini, gue, Sai dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjadi vokalis kita!". Neji menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa?". Si kepala duren bertanya polos.

"Karena kita MASIH MAU IDUP!".

"Apa yang lo maksud dengan 'MASIH MAU IDUP!' ?". Naruto masih bertanya lagi. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Dobe, kemana lo waktu kita manggung minggu lalu?". Sasuke melemparkan tongkat Naruto kembali kepemiliknya.

PLETAK

"Adouw! Sakit tau!". Naruto memegangi kepalanya, "tau, makanya gue lempar ke kepala lo yang kosong itu". Naruto manyun. "Masa' lo kaga' ingat si Nar, Minggu lalu waktu kita manggung kan sii Sai jadi vokalis, trus apa yang terjadi?".

"AH! Yang kepala gue bocor itu ya???". Naruto memandang Neji yakin. "Ngga'! Itu 2 bulan yang lalu waktu gue jadi vokalis, minggu lalu kepala ketua panitia penyelenggaranya yang bocor. Lo kan tau diantara kita cuma elo yang fangirl nya ngga' gila-gila amat".

"Oh! Gue ingat! Tangan gue hampir patah waktu fangirl nya naek ke atas panggung dan ngeroyok kita". Sai merinding mengingat keadaan itu, "gue pulang telanjang waktu itu....". Sai mengenang gimana mengerikannya waktu itu.

"Kalo gitu kita mesti cari personil baru!". Naruto meloncat kegirangan. "Kenapa lo seneng, merepotkan geblek!". Sasuke mendesis menatap Naruto. "Engga' papa kan! Biar kita tambah rame!". Naruto makin meloncat kegirangan. "Punya elu satu aja edah rame banget...". Tambah Sai menatap Naruto yang sekarang sedang jungkir balik.

Tiba-tiba hape Neji berbunyi.

"Halo, oh, Hanabi! Ada apa? .... APA???!!! KUCING GUE MAU MELAHIRKAN??!! Oke, oke, ya". Neji menutup teleponnya dan menatap sobat-sobatnya dengan tampang panik. "Kucing gue mau melahirkan! Gue bakal jadi ayah! Tunggu, sekarang gue mesti ngapain??? Oh, ya! Pulang! Gue mesti pulang!". Dengan itupun Neji pergi keluar dan menyetop taksi yang lewat.

"Oi! Neji mobil lo...". Naruto yang memegang kunci mobil Neji tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena Neji begitu tergesa-gesa".... dan seingat gue lo ngga' punya kucing....".

"Neji ngga' punya kucing?". Sai menatap Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Pamannya ngga' suka kucing, itu pasti adek sepupunya! Hanabi, si Neji pasti lagi dikerjain". Naruto menaikkan bahunya. "Neji itu mainan adek sepupunya, soalnya semarah apapun dia sama mereka Neji ngga' bakal tega deh marahin adeknya! Apalagi Hinata-chan".

'Hinata-chan?' Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba hape yang ada di dalam kantong Naruto berbunyi. "Halo? Oh Neji! Gimana kucing lo?".

"_Naruto! Lo tau kan gue ngga' punya kucing! Kenapa lo ngga' bilang!"._

"Lo panik amat sii! Kunci mobil ama mobil-mobilnya aja lo kelupaan!"

"_Sialan si Hanabi, padahal gue belum jemput Hinata!"_

"Oh, iya, gue lupa! Lo mesti jemput Hinata-chan ya hari ini"

"_Nar, tolongin gue dong! Jemputin Hinata! Gue udah nyampe deket rumah ni! Masa' gue pulang ke situ, kasian Hinata kelamaan nunggu!"._

"Oke, gue usahain!"

"_Tolong ya!"_

Lalu Neji menutup teleponnya. "Apa katanya?". Tanya Sasuke. "Positif, dia dikerjain. Tapi dia minta gue jemput salah satu adek sepupunya".

"Bukannya hari ini lo mau ketemu sama adek baru lo?". Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanya. "Oh iya! Hari ini gue mesti ketemu sama adek baru gue!!!". Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ehm, sorry To! Hari ini gue mesti research!". Lalu Sai pun ngacir keluar studio.

Dan tinggalah Sasuke sendiri.... "Oh shit!".

* * *

"Sialan lo! Pokoknya lo mesti traktir gue besok!!"

"_Oke Sasuke! Pokoknya Hinata itu yang paling ngga' mirip Neji tapi mirip Neji di sekolah itu! Pokoknya cari aja deh! Dadah... tiiiit"._ Naruto menutup teleponnya.

"Apanya yang cari!!! Apaan tuh, 'paling ngga' mirip tapi mirip??' ". Sasuke menatap hapenya kesal. 'Bagus, sekarang gue mesti nyari CEWEK di sebuah sekolah yang isinya CEWEK semua', batin Sasuke.

Sesampainya ke sekolah khusus cewek itu Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang, betul saja cewek-cewek langsung ngeliatin dan nunjuk dia.

"Kyaa!!! Liat tuh! Ada cowok cakep!!!".

"OMG!!! Cakep banget!!!"

"Iiiiihhh!!! Nunggu siapa ya???"

"Jangan-jangan ceweknya??"

"Ah masa'? Sayang banget cakep-cakep udah punya cewek!!"

dan blablabla..........

"Oh shit!". Sasuke merinding melihat fans-5-menitnya yang sudah mulai di luar kontrol. 'Kalo gue tetep disini, bisa pulang ngga' selamat gue!' . Sasuke menatap cewek-cewek reseh yang mulai ngedip-ngedip ngga' jelas.

'Ngga' bisa! Gue bisa diperkosa kalo gini! Maapin gue Hi... Hin... Hin-Hin apa lah! Gue masih mau idup dan keperjakaan gue selamat!', batin Sasuke yang bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Permisi, permisi, ehm permisi... H-hei! Sas-Sasgay kan?".

Sasuke terkejut dam berbalik, menatap seorang gadis berkulit pucat, berambut panjanh hitam, tubuhnya mungil, ia memakai jaket kebesaran yang benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuhnya......

"Oh shit"

Matanya berwarna lavender lembut persis seperti Neji...

Tunggu, itu kata 'oh-shit' ketiga yang ia keluarkan hari ini.........

TO BE CONTINUE

**Kekekekekekekeke, kenapakah Hinata memanggil Sasuke Sasgay?**

**Mau tau??? **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Makin banyak review, makin semangat aku akan membuat chapter selanjtnya....**


	3. Naruto, Adek gue elo?

**Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!!!**

**Maap humornya makin lama makin berkurang, soalnya Noel mesti nonjolin romancenya juga....**

**Gomen ne Nuri-chan... Noel ngga' tau Nuri-chan kurang suka pairing itu... Tapi udah kelanjur kebuat, ngga' apa-apa ya? Dan untuk Me-chan! Makasih banyak! It means a lot to me!!! Thank u~~~~ Noel sebenarnya malah iri sama senpai-senpai yang bisa nulis tragedy ato angst! Oh ya, soal ketawa... Benar sekali! Itu tertawa Hiruma!!!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, boleh Noel minta Tobi, sensei? (Digaplok Kishimoto-sensei). **

**3. Naruto....**

**Adek Baru Gue = Elo????**

"_Sasgay?"_

"_Oh shit!"_

Sasuke yang sedang sangat super duper bete mengendarai mobilnya. Ia melirik kearah Hin-Hin, Hin apalah! yang daritadi hanya diam membisu.

"Hei, lo! Sekarang jelaskan ke gue tentang 'Sasgay' tadi!".

Hinata menatap Sasuke, jujur Hinata memang mengakui bahwa Sasuke memiliki fisik yang lumayan, bahkan di atas rata-rata. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak suka, bukan, BENCI dengan cowok yang kasar dan arogan.

"N-Naruto kun per-pernah me-memperlihatkan fo-foto k-kakak dan te-temannya, la-lalu d-dia mem-memberi tahu n-nama-namanya". Hinata menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Jadi dia bilang nama gue Sasgay? ANJRIT! Awas lo Naruto!".

_'Ni orang kok marah-marah terus, ya?'_

"Dan lo! Jangan pernah sebut gue Sasgay lagi!". Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata.

"Ja-jadi Sa-Sasgay i-itu bu-bukan na-nama ka-kamu y-yang asli?".

"YA NGGA' LAH! Dan berhenti gagap! Gue ngga' suka orang gagap!Gagap ngebuat omongan lo susah dicerna dan lama!".

"Ma-maap". _'Lo tuh anjrit! Teriak-teriak mulu! Kerjaan cuma marah! Sialan lo'._

"Udah gue bilang berhenti gagap!!".

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. "Oke, kita sudah sampai. Keluar lo!". Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, "reslitingmu terbuka". Ucap Hinata tanpa gagap sedikitpun.

"!!!!!!!". Sasuke melihat ke arah reslitingnya. Hinata langsung ngacir keluar dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"SETAN LO! RESLETING GUE KAGA' KEBUKA!".

* * *

"Naruto-chan! Akhirnya pulang juga!". Kushina memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. "Mama! Naru kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Ngga' usah pake' -Chan dong manggilnya!". Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Kushina.

"Kok kaya' gitu? Ngga' boleh gitu dong! Naru-chan ngga' sayang mama lagi ya?". Kushina mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes'-nya. _'Ini yang emak siapa, yang anak siapa'._Batin Naruto.

"Iya, iya, mama boleh panggil Naru pake embel-embel -chan. Udah dong ma! Jangan nangis, nih Naru kasih permen ya?". Naruto memberi Ibu semata wayangnya (?) itu permen. "Kyaa!! Makasih Naru!".

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang papa, ya? Ntar papa marah kalo dia sampe tau Naru ngasih mama permen sebelum makan malam". Kushina mengangguk dan memakan permen yang dikasih Naruto tadi. "Papa mana, ma?". Naruto mencari-cari tanda kehidupan Minato.

"Papa kamu lagi jemput adek baru kamu". Jawab Kushina disela-sela acara nonton TV-nya. Naruto pun langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Naruto adalah anak tunggal yang mandiri, mau gimana lagi? Mamanya aja bentuknya kaya' begono. Terpaksa kan Naruto jadi anak rumah tangga (Naru: Anak rumah tangga? Author: Ibu rumah tangga aja ada, masa' anak rumah tangga ngga' ada). Dia yang masak, belanja, nyuci piring, nyuci baju, nyetrika, nyapu, ngepel, beresin rumah, ngangkat jemuran, masang antena, gali sumur (?) dll....

Selesai menyiapkan makanan Naruto pergi melihat mamanya yang sedang maen boneka (ini emak childish ato autis ya?). "Naru-chan! Maen boneka yok!". Naru cuma bisa mengikuti kehendak Ibunya dan mangambil boneka barbie yang disodorkan Kushina.

"Siti! Siti! Maen yok!". Teriak Kushina belagak jadi barbie.

"Siti itu siapa ma?". Tanya Naru bingung.

"Yee Naru! Itu nama boneka barbie-nya!".

_'Boneka keren-keren namanya Siti'. _Batin Naruto.

"O, iya! Maen apa? Eh, tunggu ma. Boneka mama namanya siapa?".

"Nama boneka mama Cristine". Sahut mamanya dengan riang gembira.

"Ih, ngga' adil dong! Masa' nama boneka Naru Siti, punya mama Cristine! Jaoh amat!".

"Eh, biarin! Inikan boneka mama!".

"Ih, mama curang! Udah ah! Naru ngga' mau main!". Naruto pun ngambek karena ketidakadilan Kushina.

"Ya, udah! Mama maen sendiri aja!". Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya lalu main boneka-bonekaan lagi. Naruto cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng. "Papa pulang!". Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka. "Minato-kun!!!!". Mama Naru melompat gembira dan lari ke pelukan suami tercinta (enak banget ya dipeluk Minato).

"Dimana anak kita yang baru?". Tanya Kushina. "Permisi tan, eh, ma-mama?". Tiba-tiba seorang cewek bermata biru dan berambut pirang muncul dari balik Minato. "OMG!!! Manis banget!!! Mukanya kaya' Siti (a.k.a Barbie Kushina)!!!". Naruto yang mendengar ribut-ribut pun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?". Tanya Naruto. " Naru-chan! Liat ni! Ini adek baru kamu! Mirip Siti kan??". Kushina menyodorkan gadis itu ke arah Naruto sampe-sampe sang gadis jatuh kepelukan Naruto. Pokoknya romantis kaya' di film-film itu lah! Kalo ini film pasti ada angin-angin, trus ada sound effect lagu-lagu romantis (ceile).

Tapi bukannya stay cool kaya' di film-film, Naruto malah cengo, dengan wajah bodoh setengah bego' Naruto memandang sang gadis.

"Ino???". Naruto memulai.

"Eh... Hai?". Sapa sang gadis.

"Elo adek baru gue????". Tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Lho? Naru-chan udah kenal?". Tanya Kushina. "Wah, bagus itu Naruto. Jadi kalian bisa lebih deket". Tambah Minato.

Naruto cuma bisa memandang Ino dan orang tuanya bergantian.

"Ehm... Ada yang bisa memberitahuku siapa itu Siti?".

* * *

"Apa ngga' sialan tuh Hin! Masa' dia bilang Ino yatim piatu!!". Seorang gadis berambut pink menelpon sobatnya dengan semangat membara.

"_Y-ya ampun! L-lalu Ino bagaimana?"_. Balas suara di sebrang sana.

"Ya.. dia diam aja, tau sendiri lah Ino, sok kuat! Sekarang katanya dia lagi ketemu sama keluarga angkatnya. Haaah... Pasti berat ya kehilangan Ibu ketika masih kecil lalu disusul kehilangaN ayah ketika remaja. Gue salut ama Ino".

"_Iya, a-aku juga ngga' bisa ngebayangin kalo harus kehilangan ayah sekarang"._

"Ngomong-ngomong Hina, tadi lo bilang lo ketemu ma cowok reseh, gimana ceritanya?".

"_O-Oh! D-dia jemput aku di sekolah tadi, seingatku kan namanya S-sasgay, mana kutahu Naruto-kun cuma bercanda waktu ngeberi tahu aku tentang nama-nama temen kakak. Eh, dia marah-marah, teriak-teriak, trus nyuruh aku ngga' usah gagap. Mana bisa coba! Aku kan cuma bisa ngomong lancar sama orang yang dekat sama aku. Itu aja masih sedikit gagap"._

"Cih, dasar cowok. Ngomong-ngmong soal cowok, gue juga ketemu cowok reseh".

"_Cowok reseh?"._

"Yup! Dia nabrak gue waktu gue lagi bete'!".

"_O-oh... Orangnya gimana Sakura-chan?"._

"Tau ah, seingat gue sih pake kacamata".

* * *

"ACCHO!!!". Sai tiba-tiba bersin. "Uuukhh, kok gue tiba-tiba bersin ya? Jangan-jangan ada yang ngomongin gue! Ya, gue emank banyak diomingin sih". Ujar Sai narsis. Sai kembali lagi kepada 'research'nya. "Oke! Lengkap!". Kata Sai mengangkat catatan yang dari tadi dibuatnya.

"Dengan ini sempurna sudah!!! Besok gue bakal nyamperin dia!".

* * *

"Jadi Ino, kamu satu sekolah sama Naruto?". Tanya Minato. "Iya om, eh, pa". Jawab Ino. "Ngga' usah segan kok Ino-chan! Kami mulai sekarang adalah orang tuamu!!", Kushina memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Mama! Makanannya kan jadi tumpah-tumpah!". Naruto membersihkan makanan Kushina yang berceceran. "Kita lagi makan, mama jangan kaya' anak kecil dong!". Naruto menambahi. "Uuukh... Naru-chan~~~ Ngga' apa-apa kan? Inikan hari pertama Ino".

"Iya, Naruto, lagipula ngga' hanya waktu makan kok, tiap hari kan mama kamu memang kaya' anak kecil". Jawab Minato tanpa dosa, padahal kata-katanya menusuk dada (ceile). "Minato-kun jahat!". Kusina berlari keluar dari ruang makan. "Eh? Apa salah papa Naruto? (masih nanya)".

"Banyak". Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Banyak?". Ulang Minato.

"Iya, motong duit jajan Naru, nyita psp Naru, nyuruh Naru cuci kaos kaki papa, nyisain wortel setiap Naru masak". Jawab Naruto sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. "Bukan itu! Itu sih dendam kamu ke papa! Yang papa maksud sampe-sampe mama kamu ngambek!".

"Papa sih ngomongnya sinis".

"Papa ngga' sinis!".

"Papa sinis!".

"Papa ngga' sinis!".

"Sudahlah pa, kak! Lebih baik papa bicara dulu sama mama". Tiba-tiba Ino menyela. "Tapi papa ngga' sinis". Gumam Minato ketika ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

".....".

"......".

"Jadi....sekarang lo kakak gue?". Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Gue rasa...". Jawab Naruto.

"Em... apa keluarga lo selalu kaya' gini?".

"..... Kurang lebih, ngomong-ngomong, bokap lo... udah....".

"...Ya, kaya' gitulah!". Ino tersenyum. "O, iya, ini masakan lo,eh, kakak ya?". Naruto mengangguk. "Enak lho! Hm! Apalagi spagetinya! Makasih ya! Oh, kaya'nya gue,ehm, Ino mau beresin kamar Ino dulu, kak. Jadi Ino mau ke kamar dulu. Kakak bisa antarin Ino ke kamar Ino yang baru ngga'?".

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Narutopun mengantar Ino ke kamarnya. "Makasih kak!". Ino tersenyum dan memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Sebelum Ino masuk Naruto memegang pundak Ini.

"Ya, kak?".

"......".

Naruto menatap mata Ino yang berwarna biru laut.

"Ino, air lautnya tumpah".

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Kekekekekekekekekekeke.**

**Research apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai?**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan Ino dan Naruto?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto kalo dia ketemu ma Sasuke?**

**Dimanakah Neji (Neji : Kok gue ngga' keluar di chapter ini????)**

**Cari jawabannya di chapter berikutnya!**

**Review pilizz!!!**

**Aku ngga' punya pegangan untuk ngebuat fic ini tanpa review dari kalian!!!**


	4. Neji, Ancaman Kesempurnaan Neji

**Makasih! Makasih banyak atas reviewnya!**

**Untuk Angel-chan, thank u udah review lagi! Aduh jadi malu dipuji! Untuk Nuri-chan, Kushinanya lucu kan? (Ih, autis gitu dibilang lucu) Kekekekekekekekekeke, dan untuk Alisa-chan... Sai menggila!!!! (Digaplok sama Sai) Ngga' ding, Sai lagi menumpulkan data. Data apa yang dia kumpulin? Silahkan baca!!!!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Kibil punya Changcutter dan mbak-mbak salon dalam mimpinya neji punya salon sebelah, Tobi punya Noel (Dibacot Kishimoto-sensei), iya.... Noel cuma punya plot....Hiks....**

**4. Neji...**

**Ancaman Kesempurnaan Neji**

* * *

"_Air lautnya tumpah"._

Ino mengerjab-ngerjab memandang kamar barunya. Setelah Naruto mengatakan ketiga kata itu, Ino baru sadar bahwa ia menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. _'Gue nangis!!! Di depan dia!'_. Ino belum pernah, sekalipun, walau di depan Sakura, Hinata ato Tenten, nangis! Ngga'... Sama sekali belum pernah. Bahkan almarhum ayahnya saja belum pernah.

_'Tapi kenapa gue bisa nangis di depan dia?_'. Batin Ino. Ia memandang boneka singa kesayangannya, selama ini boneka itulah yang menjadi tempat ia benar-benar bicara, menangis.... Karena boneka itu mirip Ibu.... rambutnya pirang terang, matanya biru langit....

Tunggu... Kok familiar ya?

Ino mencoba menutup matanya.....

_'Air laut....?'_

* * *

"Sial! Gue bener-bener kelepasan!". Naruto menggerutu. "Habis matanya biru, kaya' air laut! Jadi waktu ada air yang turun dari matanya, gue kira air lautnya tumpah!". Naruto kembali bicara dengan dirinya lagi.

**'Suit-suit, Naruto'**. Tiba-tiba suara di dalam kepalanya muncul.

"Diem lo!Ngga' bisa nyuit itu jangan maksa! Gue lagi stres! Malu banget tau! Masa' gue ngomong kaya' gitu! Kaya' orang bego aja!!". Teriak Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

**'Lho? Bukannya elo emang bego ya?'.**

"Gue bilang diem juga!".

**'Ikh, Naruto galak amat! Gue kan elo, suka-suka gue dong mau ngomong apa! Toh gue ngomong ke diri gue sendiri'.**

"Ha? Kok gue kaga' ngerti ya?".

**'Sama gue juga kaga', btw cewek tadi manis juga ya. Adek baru ya? Weish, satu atap dong sama tuh cewek..hm...'.**

"Eh!Jangan mikir yang macam-macam! Dasar rubah mesum lo!".

**'Eits! Gue kan elo, elo kan gue. Gue mesum ya karena elo mesum'.**

"Diam ah! Gue ngantuk! Gue mau tidur!".

**'Jangan bo'ong la Nar, elu kaga' ngantuk kan?'**

"Gue ngantuk! Ngga' percaya?? Gue tidur ni ye!". Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut sampe menutupi kepala kuningnya.

* * *

* * *

**'Nar... Lo nahan pipis ya?'**

"DIEM LO!!!".

* * *

Pagi datang, burung-burung mulai bercicit, 'cit-cit-cuiii~~~t' gitu bunyinya. Sedangkan Neji, dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga masih berada di alam mimpi. "Kak, kak neji! Bangun!".

"Mmm... Jangan mbak, yah, pijit situ mbak... Adouw! Rambut saya jangan dijambak! Akh! Mbak-mbak salon kok kasar sih!". Neji menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Mbak-mbak salon!? Woy! Kakak bolot! Ini adek elo! Hanabi!".

Neji mulai membuka matanya dan langsung melihat sepasang mata lavender kembarannya menatap balik dirinya. "Hanabi? Mana mbak-mbak salon tadi?". Neji menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari terpantul dimana-mana. "Mbak-mbak salon mbahmu! Udah pagi kak, dan Hana ngga' mau terlambat sekolah! Bangun, mandi, makan dan antar Hana ke sekolah!". Hanabi menarik-narik rambut Neji.

"Adouw! Iya, iya! Ini juga mau bangun! Jangan ditarik kenapa sih!". Neji bangun dengan malas dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. "Cepat kak! Kalo sampe telat Hana bakal bilang ke papa malam minggu kemaren kak Neji diam-diam kerimbat di salon!". Pekik Hanabi sambil berlari keluar kamar Neji.

"Hey! Gimana kau... ah, shit!". Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Hanabi telah kabur. "Emank nya kenapa kalo gue kerimbat!?". Neji memutuskan untuk melepaskan adiknya itu kali ini karena dia akan bertanding pagi itu.

"Yah, gue belum pernah kalah... Gue ngga' boleh telat dan merusak kesempurnaan kemenangan gue".

* * *

"Kapten! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA lain yang saya lupa namanya!". Lapor seorang cowok beralis mata tebal, bergigi super putih dan berambut ala personil changcutter. "Baru potong rambut Lee?". Tanya Neji. "Iya! Mirip ngga' sama mas Kibil (salah satu personil changcutter) kapten?". Katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya. "Iya, mirip...". _'Terlalu mirip malah'._Lee pun meloncat-loncat gembira sambil nyanyiin 'I loph u bibeh'.

"Neji!!! Sahabatku!". Tiba-tiba arena latihan kendo kedatangan seorang cowok cakep seantero sekolah. Yak! Sai kembali lagi! "Sai? Ngapain lo kesini?". Neji menghindari pelukan maut Sai. "Ya, ampun sahabatku! Daku hanya ingin menyapa sahabat terbaik daku! Apa salahnya coba?". Sahut Sai dengan bahasa lebay.

"Salah banget kalo elo udah ngomong 'sahabat daku' ! Terakhir kali elo gunain bahasa kaya' gitu ke gue waktu elo minta gue nyamar jadi cewek lo buat nipu stalker lo! Kalo ini ada hubungannya sama nyamar jadi cewek, langkahi dulu mayat Naruto! (nah lho?)".

"Ngga' kok Ji! Ngga' ada hubungannya ama nyamar jadi cewek! Santai! Gue kesini cuma mau nonton pertandingan elo sama anak sekolah lain itu lho!". Jawab Sai. "Darimana lo tau?". Tanya Neji curiga. "Oh, plis deh Hyuuga! Fansgirl lo ituh udah teriak-teriak kaya' orang gila di kelas gue tentang pertandinga elo! Masa' gue ngga' tau. Sasuke ama Naruto aja bentar lagi kesini".

Pucuk di cinto, ulam pun nan tibo!

Bagai punduk merindukan bulan! Anjing menggonggong, kapila berlalu! Air beriak, tanda tak dalam! (ngaco!)

Oke, pucuk dicinto, ulam pun nan tibo! Artinya, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu! Datanglah kedua kembang sekolah yang baru saja dibicarakan. Tapi anehnya yang rambut kuning datang dalam keadaaan mengenaskan, dan yang rambut ayam datang sambil ngedumel.

"Kenape lu Nar? Benjol gitu". Tanya Neji ketika mereka berdua menghampiri Neji dan Sai. "Tanya aja sama die! Orang niat becanda eh, malah dipukul!". Gerutu Naruto. "Kenapa Sas?".

Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana memalukannya ketika Hinata memanggil Sasuke 'Sasgay' di depan fans yang bahkan belum tahu namanya. Apa kata dunia coba???

"What??? Serius lo!". Kata Sai sambil ngakak ngga' jelas.

"Andai aja gue lagi bencanda... Lagipula adek lo tuh reseh amat sih Ji! Masa' dia pecaya-pecaya aja nama gue Sasgay??? Polos ato bego, tuh!". Ucap Sasuke bete.

"Enak aja lu ngatain adek gue bego'! Lo nya aja yang punya nama aneh!". Neji mencibir.

Tiba-tiba si Lee dateng nyamperin 'kapten'nya tercinta, "lapor kapten! Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai! Lawan kita udah siap di tempat!". Kata Lee sok militer. "Siap! Kembali ketempat". Eh, yang jawab malah Naruto, ikut-ikutan sok militer. "SIAP!". Lee pun berlalu sambil langkah tegap maju yang kaya' robot.

"Siape tuh?". Tanya Sai. "Lee, wakil kapten klub kendo. Wah, bentar lagi gue tanding! Gue pergi dulu ya guys!". Neji pun berlalu sambil dada-dadaan ma ketiga sobatnya. "Trus? Kita nonton gitu?". Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya males nonton acara tanding kaya' gini. Paling juga Neji yang menang."Lo sih terserah ya Ke (Sasuke maksudnya), tapi gue punya kerjaan lain". Tiba-tiba Naruto memasang sebuah topi ke kepalanya.

"Hah?". Tanya Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Pembawa acara".

* * *

"Baiklah, saya Uzumaki Naruto, selaku pembawa acara ato host ato MC ato orang yang bakal mendiskrpsikan dan mengomentari jalannya pertandingan memberikan salam kepada anda semua! Ini adalah pertandingan antara SMA kita, Konoha High School dan Bara High School!!! Tepuk tangan yang meriah!".

Semua penonton pun bertepuk tangan, kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang kesini cuma kerena iseng.

"Wah, semangat banget ya! Nah, langsung aja, disudut biru ada Neji dari Kohoha high school!!!". Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Disudut merah ada em, tunggu, ngga' ada namanya disini! Oh oke, panda dari Bara high school!!!". Semuanya bertepuk tangan, tapi kali ini ada yang menyoraki. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto kaya' komentator boxing ya?

"Oke, keduanya saling menunduk, Neji bersiap dan memasang kuda-kuda sedangkan Panda hanya diam. Wasit mulai menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Neji menyerang Panda dengan jurus mautnya, serangan-satu-tembakan-lurus! Yak! Mati lo! Eh, tunggu pemirsa! Panda bisa mengelak! Panda tiba-tiba dodge ke belakang. Aaakh! Neji! Awas di belakang lo! Hiuft... Kembali ke pertandingan, Panda menyerang Neji namun Neji menangkisnya. Terjadi pertarungan yang keren banget! Gila! Kaya' pilem samurai aja! Yak! Idup Neji!".

"Naruto, lo tuh pembawa acaranya, lo ngga' boleh mihak siapapun". Kiba, salah satu anggota klub kendo memberitahu Naruto.

"Oh, maap yah! Saya ngga' tau! Oke, kita balik lagi ke Neji dan Panda. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpelanting ke pojokan sangking dasyatnya pertarungan mereka. Mereka sama-sama ngos-ngosan. Kenapa ngga' minta break ajah ya? Untuk nyusun strategi baru".

"Naruto, ini kendo, bukan football! Kita ngga' bisa ngambil break". Kiba mengingatkan Naruto lagi.

"Eh, sori, sori! Saya ngga' tau! Nah, kita kembali ke mereka. Panda menyerang Neji ketika Neji lengah! Ah! Curang! Curang! Masa' di tacking gitu sih! Pinalti! Pinalti!'.

"Naruto!!!! Ini bukan sepak bola!!!".

"Hehehehehehe, maap, saya terlalu mengilhami pertandingan".

Teeeeeeeeeeeeettttt....

Bel wasit berbunyi. Ternyata hasilnya seri karena waktu terbatas. Mereka berdua diloloskan dibabak pertama karena masih banyak pertandinga lain yang mesti dikejar deadline-nya. (Jiah, sok deadline).

Neji dan Panda saling membungkuk, dan kembali ke sudut masing-masing...

* * *

"Neji! Lo hampir aja kalah tadi man! Kenape lo? What's wrong dude? (cieh Naruto)". Naruto menepuk unggung sahabatnya itu ketika Neji kembali ke sudutnya. "Gila! Si Panda itu namanya aja maniak! Skillnya gila!". Neji menggaruk kepalanya yang ngga' gatal, dia syok karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang bisa nandingin dia.

Sedangkan Sai pada saat itu tiba-tiba ngeluarin buku catatannya. "Ji, dengerin gue, ya, sebenernya gue ada maksud ini sama lo. Tapi lo ada pertandingan jadi mesti gue undur sampe sekaranga".

Neji cuma ngangkat alis kirinya.

"Cewek berbakat dalam bidang martial arts, punya prestasi yang luar biasa dalam bidang sains, terkenal cantik dan menarik. Terkenal dikalangan laki-laki, tapi anehnya gue ngga' kenal sampe 2 hari yang lalu".

Neji cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, padahal belon connect, Naruto ma Sasuke cuma diem.

"Bintangnya aries, wah, cocok nih ma gue!". Tambah Sai lagi.

"Emang bintang lo apa?". Tanya Neji, "ngga' tau". Jawab Sai anteng, "Ngga' penting lagi, yang pasti die cocok lah sama gue!".

"Tunggu, ini tentang siapa sih!". Neji bertanya dengan bingung diikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. "Ini hasil research gue kemaren". Jawab Sai bangga.

"Research?". Tanya ketiga sobatnya.

"He-eh, sekarang dengerin gue ya. Matanya hijau, kulitnya putih dan punya rambut pink sebahu".

Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan.

"Sakura Haruno!".

Tidak, suara itu bukan berasal dari mereka berempat, tapi dari sudut yang besebrangan dari mereka. Mereka berempat melayangkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan melihat si Panda, yang belum melepas pelindung kepalanya memeluk cewek berambut pink.

Si Panda melepaskan pelukannya dan berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan cewek berambut pink itu. Lalu tiba-tiba cewek berambut biru tua muncul dari kursi penonton ikut-ikutan ngobrol. Cewek itu dipeluk si rambut pink dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hinata?". Lirih Neji tak percaya. Neji menatap spanduk 'Konoha High School Vs Bara High School'. Lalu menatap ketiga cewek itu lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto cengo'... Bingung. Sai masih melihat Sakura tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Bara High School? Kenapa gue ngga' sadar!!!".

Ketiga sohib Neji memandang Neji yang berada dalam kesyokan yang luar biasa.

"Itu sekolah Hinata!".

Awalnya mereka bingung, namun akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Sekolah itu kan.... Sekolah cewek".

Dan mereka kembali memandang si Panda yang masih ngobrol dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

* * *

**Gimana?????**

**Bagus? Jelek?**

**Buang? Simpen? Lanjutin?**

**Silahkan ungkapkan opini anda!**

**Nah, ada request dari adekku (adekku reseh amat ya?) untuk ngebuat NejiHana, padahal udah cape'-cape' buat NejiTen! Tapi semua terserah pembaca! Kasih masukan Noel ya mesti buat pairing apa, 1) NejiTen ati 2)NejiHana!**

**Itu semua terserah anda! Pembaca adalah raja, penulis adalah perdana menteri! Lho? Iya dong! Anda kepala negara, Noel kepala pemerintahan!**

**Udah ah, mulai ngga' jelas! Pokoknya kasih aja review dah! Noel ngga' bisa ngelanjutin ****tanpa review!!!**


	5. Neji en Sasuke lope stori

**Maap yah apdet-nya kelamaan, soalnya chapter yang ini panjang!**

**Noel sangat minta maap.**

**Dan Noel berterima kasih kepada semua yang review!!!**

**Yay! Banyak!**

**Disclaimer : Noel benci hidup.... Kishimoto-sensei menghancurkan hidup Noel....*Lebay mode on***

**Neji : Kekalahan Total**

**Sai : Pergerakan baru**

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidup Neji Hyuuga ia merasa seperti ini. Tidak pernah.

Ia malu, sangat malu, sampai-sampai ia ingin masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang.

"Ji, kok tiba-tiba lu diem sih?". Tanya Sai sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya di depan Neji. "Hah? Sori, gue cuma agak... syok?". Jawab Neji dengan penuh keraguan. "Nah! Yang pengen gue tanya itu, lu kenal ma si Sakura ini nggak?".

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melirik satu sama lain. Neji cuma diam. "Sakura? Sakura siapa?". Neji bingung. "Iiikh! Lo buta ato tuli sih! Sakura yang gue jelasin tadi! Sakura yang cepika-cepiki sama panda tadi! Sakura yang meluk adek lo tadi!". Sai berkata emosi.

"Oh! Sakura! Gue tau! Dia sering maen ke rumah gue, bukan maen ma gue, tapi maen ma adek gue. O, iya, iya! Emangnya kenapa?". Sai tersenyum dengan sangat cerah, "Kenalin ke gue dong!". Pinta Sai. "Ha? Gua aja sekedar tau, kagak kenal". Tolak Neji. "Ya, kalo gitu lo suruh aja adek lo ngenalin ke gue! Plis!". Neji menatap Sai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Tiba-tiba Sai dijitak oleh Sasuke. "Adouw! Kenapa gue dijitak?". Tanya Sai sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan pasang tampang menjijikan dengan muka yang sebelas-dua belas dengan muka gue", jawab Sasuke jijik.

"Ih, sirik aja lo! Muka-muka gue! Mau gue pasang puppy eyes kek, kitty eyes kek, siluman eyes kek! Ya, terserah guelah!". Sai menatap Sasuke tajam. "Gue kenal kok sama Sakura-chan". Tiba -tiba datang suara dari belakang cowok-cowok itu.

"Ino?!". Sai dan Naruto berkata (berteriak) bersamaan. "Hai, kak! Ino kesini di suruh sama mama! Kata mama bekal kakak ketinggalan. Nih!". Ino menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada Naruto. "Kakak?". Sai tanpa sadar mengulang kata-kata Ino dengan intonasi bertanya, Sasuke bertampang syok, Neji kembali bengong ngeliatin Panda.

"Oh, gua lupa bilang ya! Ternyata adek angkat gue itu Ino". Naruto berkata santai lalu melihat kotak bekalnya sekali lagi. "Ino, ini... mama yang buat?". Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. "Iya! Ino juga dibuatin kok, kak". Sahut Ino sambil memamerkan kotak bekal miliknya. Naruto menatap Ino, "Ino! Lu belum makan bekalnya kan?".

Ino menggeleng, "belum".

Naruto bernafas lega. "Jangan dimakan, oke? Makanan buatan mama itu semuanya beracun! Jangan makan apapun yang mama buat!". Naruto menjelaskan sok bijak. "Apapun? Air putih juga?". Naruto terbelalak, "apa mama masak air tadi?". Tanyanya. Ino kembali menggeleng. "Huft... Soalnya terakhir kali mama masak air putih, airnya meledak".

"Ha? Kakak bercanda kan?".

"Kakak harap sih iya...".

Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke yang pada saat itu terbengong-bengong melihat Naruto dan Ino yang terlihat kayak udah jadi kakak adek bertaon-taon takjub. Apalagi Sasuke, soalnya Sasuke punya kakak kandung, Sasuke mikir, dia yang punya kakak kandung aja nggak pernah seakur itu, kok mereka yang cuma sodara-angkat-sehari akur banget?

"Wait, wait, wait! Elu berdua kakak adek?". Sai mulai angkat bicara, "he-eh". Jawab Ino dan Naruto kompak. "Jadi lu tinggal serumah?". Tanya Sai lagi, "he-eh". Jawab mereka berbarengan lagi. "Trus lu kenal Sakura?". Ino dan Neruto ngangguk, "He-eh".

"Eh? Kok, gue bilang he-eh juga ya? Kan ceritanya gue kagak kenal". Naruto menepuk jidadnya.

"Gue sih beneran kenal". Jawab Ino.

"Jadi lu bisa ngenalin gue ke dia dong!".Sai berkata senang. "Bisa kok, mau gue panggilin sekarang?".Belum sempat menjawab, Ino udah melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan! Hina-chan! Panda-chan!". Teriak Ino kepada Sakura, Hinata dan Panda yang sedang ngobrol. Kontan mereka langsung melihat makhluk apa yang memanggil-manggil mereka. Ino melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh mereka dengan isyarat tangannya. Mereka tampak bingung tetapi akhirnya berjalan mendekati rombongan Sai dkk.

Neji yang melihat Panda mendekat mulai panik. Wajahnya yang tadi rada bego berubah menjadi horor, ya horor, kayak habis nonton film hantu jeruk purut (walo author dan neji nggak pernah nonton filmnya). Sesampainya ditujuan (padahal cuma nyebrang arena pertandingan) kedua cewek dan satu makhluk yang masih diragukan jenisnya itu hanya diam dan menatap orang-orang yang terasa familiar.

Sakura manatap Sai.

Hinata menatap Sasuke.

Panda menatap Neji.

Ino dan Naruto tatap-tatapan ngeliat temennya yang (kayaknya) sedang bersitegang.

Berikut ini adalah pikiran-pikiran mereka masing-masing :

Sakura : 'Kok kayaknya gue pernah ngeliat ni cowok ya?'

Sai : 'A, aduh... kaki gue lemes...'

Hinata : 'Si cowok brengsek!'

Sasuke : 'Cewek sialan'

Panda : 'Huh, si makhluk arogan'

Neji : 'Ancaman gue'

Ino : 'Ada apa sih?'

Naruto : '. . . . . . .'

Tiba-tiba di saat-saat super tegang itu terdengar sebuah bunyi nan merdu dan menggoda.

Tuu~~~~t...

Menggoda untuk ditimpuk?

Semua mata memandang arah bunyi suara terkutuk itu."Maap! Gue nggak sengaja, lagipula kentut gue kan kagak bau". Naruto nyengir-nyengir. "Emangnya kalo nggak bau lo boleh ngelakuinnya kapan aja?". Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Lo pada tegang semua sih! Gue kan nggak bisa ngeliat yang tegang-tegang, emang lo lupa ya Ke waktu kite nonton pelem Final Destination sama-sama".

Sasuke mengernyit, teringat kejadian na'as itu. "Baru aja gue mulai lupa". Sahut Sasuke pucat (walo dia emang selalu pucat). "Ih, itukan panggilan alam! Mana bisa gue tolaklah!". Naruto protes, Sai dan Neji, yang sayangnya, ada di TKP pada saat itu ikut-ikutan memucat. Hinata dan Ino tertawa kecil, Sakura cuma bisa cengo' dan Panda sweat drop.

"Oh, iya! Kenalin temen-temen, ini kakakku yang baru". Ino mengenalkan Naruto kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto membungkuk, "Naruto Uzumaki". Katanya sambil nyengir dengan manis. "Kenalin kak, ini Hinata, ini Sakura dan ini Panda alias Tenten". Ino mengenalkan.

Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten membungkuk, mulai menyesali dalam hati, cakep-cakep kok suka buang angin sembarangan. Tiba-tiba Kiba menghampiri mereka, "Naru! Lo kemana aja sih! Lo kan pembawa acara". Kata Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto. "Ah, ogah! Gue kan udah bilang gue cuma mau jadi pembawa acara kalo Neji yang lagi maen. Kalo yang laen gue ogah".

Kiba menunjuk papan nilai membuat semuanya melihat ke arah tempat yang ditunjuknya. "Sekarang sudah final, waktunya Neji maen".

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sai dan Sasuke duduk berdekatan di kursi penonton paling depan tepat di samping Naruto sebagai pembawa acara. Mereka dapat melihat Neji dan Panda mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing, mereka memasang kuda-kuda dan pertandingan dimulai.

"Haiya! Naru kembali lagi! Langsung saja kita lihat pertandingan final Neji dan Panda yang saya baru dapatkan nama aslinya! Tenten! Kali ini yang menyerang duluan adalah Panda, eh, Tenten! Neji menangkis, tapi Tenten nggak mau kalah. Tenten menyerang Neji bertubi-tubi! Wah, ngomong-ngomong tentang bertubi-tubi saya jadi pengen makan ubi. Apalagi kalo digoreng!". Naruto mulai ngaco.

"Naruto! Fokus!". Kiba menepuk (memukul) punggung Naruto.

"Oh, maap-maap. Saya lupa saya lagi jadi pembawa acara (gimana bisa lupa?), oke kita liat lagi, loh? Kok sekarang Tenten dan Neji sama-sama kepelanting? Akh! Rewind! Rewind! Gue kagak ngeliat!".

"Lo kata ini kaset lo rewind-rewind!". Kali ini Lee yang menepuk (memukul) punggung Naruto. "Oh nggak bisa ya? Kalo di". Belum selesei Naru ngomong Kiba udah mencak-mencak kesel. "Replay juga nggak bisa!". Timpal Kiba kesel.

"Oh, maap, oke! Saya akan fokus! Neji sekarang lagi.. Aaaaaah!!!". Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Apalagi sih Nar!". Kiba dan Lee kehabisan kesabaran.

"Hampir aja". Naruto bernafas lega, "Hampir apa?". Kiba dan Lee mulai melihat pertandingan, takut melewatkan sesuatu. "Itu, mas-mas itu hampir jatoh". Katanya menunjuk mas-mas macho yang sekarang sedang setengah terngkurep di lantai.

"Diakan gede, jatoh sekali nggak bakal mati kali Nar". Kiba menatap Naruto heran, kalo nenek-nenek sih dia pasti khawatir, cowok macho dikhawatirin.

"Gue nggak takut dia mati lagi Ba (Kiba maksudnya)".

"Jadi?". Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Gue ngawitirin lantainya, kasian dong ketimpa mas-mas gembrot kayak gitu, itukan melanggar pri kelantaian". Naruto berkata polos sambil menunjuk om-om macho itu, tanpa sadar, di permukaan belakang mic dihadapannya bertuliskan ON besar dan setiap pasang mata memerhatikannya .

* * *

Sedangkan Naruto yang nista dan geblek membawa acara kendo dengan nista dan geblek, Neji sedang ngos-ngosan ngadepin si Panda alias Tenten ini. Soal kekuatan sih Neji (dengan penuh kepedean dan kenarsisan) mengaku lebih unggul. Ya, scara dia cowok! Masa' kalah kuat ama cewek.

Sayangnya, soal teknik dan kegesitan, cewek dihadapannya ini lebih unggul. Kalo Neji punya jurus tapak sakti 123, dia punya jurus tapak sakti 456. Ya, jelas Neji kalah la! Kapak sakti 123 lawan 456? Nggak adil dong! Ini sih kayak nyuruh LINUX ngelawan Windows Vista ato Neji (yang nggak tau aturan APAPUN dalam basket) ngelawan Naruto maen basket. Yah, idiot-idiot gitu kan dia masuk sekolah se-favorit ini karena prestasinya dalam basket.

Belum lagi Neji selesei curhat, eh, si Panda udah nyerang sekali lagi, Neji yang kali ini beruntung dodge ke samping. Neji keringet dingin. Ngelawan cewek satu aja kayak ngelawan pembunuh berantai yang pake topeng tengkorak. Neji sebenernya mau pake jurus yang ada di iklan sampo. Itu tuh yang ada anak kecil cewek yang punya rambut panjang dan lebat mau tanding karate ma lawannya trus waktu beri hormat si lawan kena rambut anak cewek itu. Eh, cuma dua kali kena rambut udah KO. Lumayan kan, si Neji kan rambutnya nggak kalah panjang dan lebat ma anak cewek itu. Tapi Neji lupa kalo kendo bukan karate, di kendo kita mesti make pelindung kepala kalo lagi tanding.

Tiba-tiba Panda udah ada di belakang Neji, sayup-sayup terdengar suara Naruto yang teriak-teriak, tapi terikannya teriakan minta tolong, yah bukannya Neji peduli sih. Neji ngindar, beruntungnya, si Panda malah oleng dan jatoh.

Oke, Panda : 1, Neji : 1

Sama-sama 1, masih seimbang.

Neji menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memukul balik si Panda. Sebenernya aturan kendo itu mudah, kalo kita kena pedangnya sedikit aja kita udah kalah (author berbekal komik Shin-chan cuma bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu), sayangnya si Panda ini gesit banget. Waktu mau dipukul eh udah ditangkis lagi.

Tapi Neji nggak nyerah, ia terus menekan Panda. Keadaan udah berbalik sekarang. Si Panda bener-bener udah terpojok. Neji tersenyum dari balik pelindung kepalanya. Si Panda mulai lengah. Neji sengaja memukul pelindung kepala Panda. Tapi alih alih mukul bagian atasnya, si Neji malah mukul bagian bawah. Biar topengnya kelepas gitu ceritanya.

Neji berhasil, topeng terlepas ke pinggir arena pertandingan dan wasit mengumumkan Neji menang.

Panda : 1, Neji : 10!_ 'Mampus lo!'._ Batin Neji riang.

Neji ingin melihat wajah cewek yang udah berani-beraninya mengincar posisinya sebagai juara bertahan. Untuk jujurnya, Neji ini emang sangat arogan. Neji benci kalah, dan Neji terbiasa menang. Kecuali dalam basket yang emang Naruto jagonya, melukis yang Sai masternya dan tidur siang yang Sasuke 'suhu'nya (tau arti suhu kan?).

Tapi tidak ada yang pernah menyamainya dalam kendo. Bahkan Kiba dan Lee yang dapat yang diancungi 4 jempol aja belum pernah menandinginya. Maka dari itu Neji kesal setengah mati waktu dapat saingan. Apalagi waktu dia tau saingannya 'cewek'! Yah, bayangan cewek dalam benak Neji kan makhluk kayak Hinata. Lemah lembut, berbudi luhur, pemalu, manis... Neji kan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan kayak gitu. Wait, gimana dengan Hanabi? Hanabi sih udah divonis cewek jejadian oleh Neji sejak dulu. Sekecil itu aja udah hampir menyamai Neji kekuatannya, apalagi udah gede? Jadi Neji sering menyingkirkan Hanabi dalam devinisi ceweknya.

Nah, kembali ke masalah Panda tadi. Pengennya sih Neji ketawa-ketawa sambil bilang 'kasian deh lu'. Tapi tidak, ia terlalu 'cool' untuk melakukan itu. Tidak Neji Hyuuga. Jadi, mengingkari hatinya yang teriak-teriak _'Neji! Nyombong sedikit kek lo!'._ Neji malah menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu si Panda berdiri.

Tapi Panda yang masih menunduk dan mukanya masih ketutupan poni itu diam aja. Neji tambah nyodorin tangannya, maksa gitu. Panda malah nepuk tangan Neji. Panda berdiri. Sekarang wajahnya keliatan jelas. Mata cokelatnya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya merah padam perpaduan marah-dendam-malu, ia menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Minggir lo!".

Panda alias Tenten menabrak Neji dan keluar dari arena pertandingan. Sedangkan Neji terpaku dan termangu di dalam arena. Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto menghampiri Neji.

"Keren banget tadi lu man!". Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa babak belur . "Hebat lu". Kata Sai memeang pundak Neji. "Yah... lu selalu menang kan?". Timpal Sasuke lagi.

Salah. Sasuke sangat salah.

Kenapa?

Neji cuma bengong, dadanya berdetak kencang dan mukanya panas. Si Panda tadi bener-bener ngebuat Neji merasa tolol. Neji inget ciri-ciri jatuh cinta dalam bukunya Sai (liat chapter 1). Neji memegangi dadanya yang berdebar.

'Oh shit'. Katanya pelan.

Neji : 10, Panda : 100

'..... gue kalah...'

* * *

Itu tadi cerita lengkap tentang Neji and the boys...

Gimana dengan yang cewek?

Tenten keluar dari arena pertandingan dan menggertakan giginya. Ia tidak pernah semalu ini. Ia tidak pernah kalah, bahkan dengan cowok. Dan sekarang ia harus kalah? Tidak! Ia tidak terima! Ia tidak terima harus kalah dengan cowok arogan kayak Neji. Tidak!

Tapi kenyataan ya tetep kenyataan, Tenten kalah, cerita selesai. Mau tidak mau ia harus terima. Tenten tau-tau udah nyampe ke lapangan parkir, tepatnya di depan mobilnya. Tapi ia lupa kalo kunci mobinya ada di dalam tas dan tasnya ada di... gedung arena pertandingan. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenten tidak mau kesana dan berhadapan dengan makhluk bernama Neji Hyuuga itu. Tidak!

Tenten bersikeras tidak!

"Tenten!". Tanpa menoleh pun Tenten sudah tahu siapa makhluk yang lari mengejarnya, "Tenten-chan... Ini tasmu". Hinata memberikan tas Tenten kepada pemiliknya. Tenten diam, ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. "Tenten-chan... aku tahu kau sedih, tapi jangan seperti ini. Tenten-chan yang aku kenal tidak pernah menyerah". Hinata mencoba menyemangati Tenten. Tenten menatap Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Tenten-chan". Hinata memeluk Tenten. Tenten mulai menangis.

"Tenten-chan, sudahlah...". Kata Hinata lagi.

"Sudah?". Ulang Tenten. "Tidak ada kata sudah Hinata! Gue bakal balas dendam! Liat aja!". Tenten melepas pelukannya. Hinata menatap Tenten. Sebenarnya Hinata nggak suka kalo mesti ngeliat kakak dan sahabatnya bertengkar, tapi ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena dendam itu mulai mengisi semangat Tenten.

* * *

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino masih khawatir di dalam gedung arena pertandingan, ssebenernya sih ini ruangan latian klub kendo tapi maklum sekolah elit (ih, sombong yah) jadi ruangannya kayak gedung (sebenernya sih emang gedung).

"Aduh, walo Hinata bilang nggak papa dan pergi sendirian buat nyamperin Tenten tetep aja gue khawatir". Ino mulai berdiri. "Tunggu No! Gue beli minum dulu buat Tenten, biar dia tenang, taulah Tenten, sekarang pasti lagi marah-marah soal Neji ke Hinata dan merencanakan pembalasan dendam ke Neji". Sedangkan Sakura bilang kayak gitu Tenten yang marah-marah dan merencanakan pembalasan dendam bersin. "Oke, gue pergi duluan ya nyusul dia". Kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sakura pergi ke tempat stan yang jual minuman. Tapi rame banget! Bukannya mereka pada ngantri eh malah pada berebutan nggak jelas. Padahal kan waktu SD ada pelajaran budi pekerti ya? Emangnya waktu SD semuanya pada bolos ya? Sakura aja masih inget gurunya pernah bilang 'budayakanlah antri'. Yah, walo saat itu Sakura kurang ngerti juga artinya apa, maklumlah anak SD.

"Permisi...". Sakura berkata pelan.

"Aduh mak! Kaki gue keinjek".

"Permisi". Sakura mengulangi lagi kata-katanya.

"Mas!!!! Es jeruk satu!".

"Permi..".

"Es jeruk mas!".

"Per...". .

"Es campur mbak!".

"P...".

"Mbak! Es jeruk dong!".

". . . . . . ".

"Jus alpokat!".

"Pepsi!"

"Kelapa muda!".

"Topi miring!" (?)

"Tepung terigu sekilo, minyak seperempat..". (???)

"PERMISI!".

Semua terdiam. Mereka melihat kearah nona kecil berambut pink yang menatap tajam balik ke mereka. Tanpa sadar, seolah terhipnotis oleh Romi Rafael, kerumunan memberi jalan kepada si nona kecil. Sakura tersenyum manis dan memesan 4 orange juice (bahasa kerennya es jeruk gitu), keempat orange juice itu ditaruh ke dalam kantong plastik dan dengan mudahnya si 'nona kecil' melenggang pergi dari stan minuman itu.

Waktu lagi jalan Sakura nggak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sakura terpelanting ke belakang. Kok, kayaknya klise banget ya?

Karena mood Sakura nggak jelek-jelek amat, Sakura berdiri dan berencana meminta maaf. Apa salahnya coba? Lagipula Sakura yang salah kok. "Maaf". Seru Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Cowok berkacamata yang ternyata ia tabrak itu, tanpa menghiraukan tangan Sakura berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong.

Sakura cuma bisa ngedip-ngedip bingung. Sedetik kemudian raut mukanya berubah, sadar akan apa yang terjadi. 'Cowok kurang ajar!', batin Sakura, 'udah ditawarin bantuan eh dia malah dengan cueknya bediri tanpa menghiraukan tawaran gue. Tunggu, cowok inikan temen kakaknya Hinata'.

Lalu si cowok, dengan menyebalkannya, tersenyum, bukan senyum yang manis dan membuat Sakura ingin memeluknya tapi senyum arogan (similiar dengan senyum Sasuke) yang membuat Sakura ingin menonjoknya. Sakura yang masih diposisi siap menolong pun segera kembali keposisi berdiri biasa dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh gelora.... Gelora amarah....

Sakura tiba-tiba ingat siapa cowok ini, ia adalah cowok yang ia tabrak ketika ia sedang 'bad mood' dua hari yang lalu. Sakura agak merasa bersalah juga kemaren-kemaren udah kasar ama dia, padahal kan dia nggak tau ceritanya kenapa Sakura bad mood. Tapi Sakura langsung menghapus pikiran itu ketika ia melihat wajah si cowok. Wajah yang sombong, arogan, narsis, nggak tau diri, dan cakep.

Cakep????

Sakura segera menghapus pikiran itu. Walo emang kenyataannya cowok ini cakep, itu kan nggak menghapus kekurangajarannya.

"Emangnya wajah gue cakep banget ya sampe-sampe lo ngeliatin gue sebegitunya?". Tanya Sai yang penuh dengan ke-OOC-an dari sifatnya yang dulu-dulu di fanfic ini. Sakura langsung terkejut, dia baru nyadar kalo dia ngeliatain Sasuke dari tadi. "Siapa bilang! Di muka lo itu ada cokelat!". Kata Sakura ngeyel. Sai cuma naikkin sebelah alisnya. 'Perasaan gue nggak makan cokelat deh dari tadi'. Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sai nyadar, Sakura lagi ngeyel alias cari-cari alasan. Sai senyum tambah nyebelin. "Gue nggak tau cokelatnya dimana, lo hapusin dong". Katanya sambil nyodorin (?) wajahnya ke Sakura. Sakura bingung, dia nggak nyangka reaksi cowok belagu satu ini bakal kayak gini.

"Lo, lo, hapusin aja sendiri". Katanya sambil buang muka.

Sai yang ngeliet muka Sakura mulai merah nyengir tambah nyebelin dari sebelumnya. "Kan lo yang tau tempat cokelatnya, ato gue liat kaca aja ya?". Katanya sambil ngerogoh sakunya, lagaknya aja, Sai yang hape aja sering ketinggalan nggak mungkin banget inget buat bawa-bawa cermin. Sakura panik, takut bo'ongnya ketauan, walo dia nggak tau kalo bo'ongnya dia itu udah ketauan dari tadi. "Nggak usah! Biar gue aja!".

Sai berhenti merogoh sakunya dan memandang Sakura, lalu kembali senyum-senyum nggak jelas. "Siniin muka lo!". Katanya beringas. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Sakura. 'Deket banget sih!'. Batin Sakura, tapi dia diem aja. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya buat bersiin 'cokelat' di muka Sai yang bersih dari segala macam bentuk kekotoran. Baru mau nyentuh, dikiiiit lagi, Sai langsung mundurin kepalanya, ngejauhin mukanya dari jangkauan Sakura.

Sakura sekali lagi bengong melihat perubahan suasana yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Gue baru inget kalo gue nggak makan cokelat hari ini". Katanya santai.

Sakura memiringkan mukanya, lalu sadar dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Sebelum lo bersiin muka gue, gue makan cokelat dulu ya". Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ninggalin Sakura yang mulai merasa blo'on.

Sakura diam....

"COWOK KURANG AJAR!!!".

Sementara itu Sai masih nyengir-nyengir nyebelin.

* * *

**Akhirnya Sai mulai bergerak!**

**Dan dia bener-bener beda saat berhadapan dengan pujangga hatinya, di belakang muja di depan... yah.... kayak gitulah....**

**Neji mengalami cinta pertamanya!**

**Chapter berikutnya : Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan Hinata, Naruto dan Ino mulai menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan kemunculan personil baru.....**

**Review!!!!!!**


End file.
